


Она в порядке, я в порядке

by Iprit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Abuse, Child Sexual Abuse, Demonic Possession, Drowning, Murder kinda, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iprit/pseuds/Iprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Диппер зажал уши и закрыл глаза. Его мутило, он ловил ртом воздух, сердце бешено стучало. В своём стремлении спасти сестру он обрёк её на судьбу хуже смерти. Попытавшись исправить свои ошибки, он сделал только хуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Отчаяние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She's fine, I'm fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478236) by [telekinesiskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telekinesiskid/pseuds/telekinesiskid). 



На первый взгляд её легко можно было принять за спящую. Он же смотрел долго, начиная нервничать. Он инстинктивно ожидал, когда её грудь поднимется при вдохе, хотя бы немного шевельнётся под её толстым свитером. Ведь он провёл так много ночей, просто наблюдая за её дыханием.

Он потерял счёт времени, пытаясь оказать ей первую помощь. Он наполнял её лёгкие своим дыханием, он делал массаж сердца, он слушал. Наполнял её лёгкие дыханием, делал массаж сердца,  слушал. Он продолжал, пока у него самого не осталось воздуха, чтобы отдать ей, и пока его руки не заныли от попыток вернуть её к жизни. Он с самого начала не был уверен, что это могло сработать. Она так долго пробыла под водой. Разве люди не должны её откашливать? Как в фильмах?

Его глаза снова наполнились слезами. Его качнуло от осторожной, сдержанной беспристрастности к всепоглощающему горю и самообвинению. А она ведь даже не хотела заценить это классное озеро, которое он нашёл, – она собиралась в город для какого-то дела, про которое он даже не стал слушать, и сразу начал уговаривать её пойти на это тупое озеро. Он был её братом. Он должен был присматривать за ней, защищать её от самовлюблённых мальчиков, злых девочек и всего плохого, что могло с ней случиться. Он не защитил её. Он подвергнул её опасности. Он убил её.

Да, именно так. Он убил её.

Из всех тайн, которые обещал ему показать Гравити Фолз, Диппер никогда не ожидал увидеть таинство смерти. Он ненавидел Гравити Фолз. Он ненавидел лето. Он ненавидел озёра. Он ненавидел сестёр. Он ненавидел тайны.

Он сидел с её телом уже несколько часов. Он просидел так долго, что их одежда начала высыхать под солнцем. Он снова открыл третий дневник, который, к счастью, остался в сухости и сохранности в его жилете, и начал удручённо листать страницы, которые уже прочитал миллион раз, пытаясь найти ответ. Он не мог пойти домой. Он не мог ничего делать без своей сестры. Он не мог провести и одного дня в разлуке с ней без ощущения утраты чего-то неотъемлемого. Что он должен был делать?

Он вытер слёзы и взял себя в руки. Он стал перелистывать страницы быстрее, искать тщательнее. Он не мог никуда пойти без своей сестры. В третьем дневнике непременно должно было быть что-то о воскрешении, просто обязано. Дневник помогал ему практически с каждым встреченным паранормальным или мифическим явлением — почему бы в нём не быть хотя бы одной страницы об отмене содеянного, о воскрешении, о сделках с теми, кто может это сделать?

Он остановился на странице Билла Сайфера и медленно положил дневник. Он делал это уже не первый раз. Он пролистал дневник по меньшей мере раз десять и каждый раз колебался на этой странице, не в силах отвести взгляд от заклинаний на латыни. Его останавливала только мысль о том, что должен быть другой способ. Более безопасный способ. Но солнце уже начинало садиться.

А его отчаяние становилось всё сильнее.

— Чёрт побери, — он оглянулся на свою сестру и его сердце рухнуло. — Мейбл... Мейбл, что мне делать... — он опустил лицо в ладони и зарыдал. — Ты нужна мне, Мейбл. Ты бы... Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я не могу сидеть здесь вечно. Я... должен отменить это. Как-нибудь. _Пожалуйста..._

Он посмотрел на третий дневник сквозь пальцы, на грубый набросок Билла. На глаз, всегда следящий за ним.

К тому времени солнце почти село. Он уже должен был быть дома. Он должен был делить замороженную пиццу с Мейбл и кидаться в неё шашками, когда она мухлюет, смеяться с ней, болтать с ней, жить с ней...

Он почувствовал, как на его душе потемнело. Его эмоции постоянно менялись, как погода в шторм, как волны бурного моря; его поза и лицо менялись вместе с ними. Он с нажимом провёл ладонями по своим щекам, широко раскрытым безумным глазам и запустил руки в волосы под кепкой. Свернулся калачиком до боли в спине и шее.

— Теперь всё будет по-другому...

Он был так близок к чтению этих слов на латыни. Часть его хотела произнести заклинание и прокричать, что он сделает всё, чтобы вернуть её. Часть его хотела смириться с тем, что его сестра умерла, и пережить это без вызова коварного демона, за чьи услуги приходится платить ужасной ценой, о которой он ещё даже не подумал. Он качался на этих внутренних волнах.

Он знал где-то внутри, что уже сделал выбор. Конечно же, он согласится с требованиями Билла независимо от их содержания. Он просто ждал, когда ужас и агония утраты раздавят его здравый смысл и заставят его принять решение, о котором он неминуемо пожалеет.

Небо окончательно потемнело, его кожа покрылась мурашками от холода. И Мейбл в его руках была гораздо, гораздо холоднее, чем он ожидал от смерти.

Он поднял дневник дрожащими руками и начал читать вслух слова, которые запрещалось произносить на следующей же странице. Было так темно, что он произносил больше по памяти:

— _Triangulum... entangulum... Veneforis dominus ventium... Veneforis... venetisarium_.

Он собрался с силами и сидел в полной готовности несколько долгих секунд, пока не решил, что заклинание не сработало. Он подумал, правильно ли произнёс слова, — он учил латынь в школе и тщательно работал над произношением, но может быть, он слишком давно не практиковался. Может, у него не было необходимых предметов для вызова Билла. Может, Билл просто не хотел быть призван. Его последняя надежда не оправдалась.

— Прости, Мейбл... — прошептал Диппер, подползая к ней и, ложась рядом, обхватил её одной рукой. — Прости меня...

Несколько секунд было тихо, но потом он услышал тихий гул, как от проводов электропередачи. Даже сквозь закрытые веки он увидел что-то сияющее ярким жёлтым светом прямо над ним.

— Эй, Сосенка!

Он сел и сощурил глаза, защищая их от режущего света, льющегося от Билла. Диппер огляделся и увидел, что мир стал чёрно-белым, хотя без света было сложно сказать наверняка. Мейбл выглядела ещё более мёртвой без капли цвета на ней.

— Хм-м-м, для чего же ты мог меня вызвать! — воскликнул Билл саркастично. Диппер поднялся на ноги, дрожа от влажной одежды и холодного ночного воздуха, и внимательно посмотрел на Билла, зависшего над телом его сестры. Его огромный глаз по очереди смотрел на них, оценивая ситуацию, не нуждающуюся в объяснениях. — Так как ты её убил, Сосенка? _Ха-ха-ха-ха!_

Эти слова более чем задели Диппера за живое, и он потёр глаза, чтобы скрыть следы своих недавних слёз. Хоть и по уважительному поводу. Хоть Билл уже наверняка о них знал.

— Я не в настроении, Билл. Просто... верни её.

— А ты мне что, Сосенка?

— Что угодно. Я сделаю всё, что угодно. Пожалуйста.

— Что уго-о-одно-о-о?

Диппер почти заколебался, но одного взгляда на неподвижное чёрно-белое тело сестры хватило, чтобы он стал умолять.

— Обещаю, я сделаю что угодно, Билл. Мне всё равно, что. – Он протянул руку, осознавая, что совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Или совершал бы, не умри его сестра под его присмотром. – Так что давай уже заключим сделку.

Билл смерил Диппера глазом. Своими маленькими чёрными руками он почесал верхний угол и поскрёб по нижней грани, будто у него был подбородок, будто он был человек.

— _Хм-м-м-м-м..._ Знаешь что, Сосенка. Раз у тебя сегодня плохой день и ты какой-то скучный — из-за мёртвой сестры и всего такого — я сделаю тебе поблажку. Я воскрешу твою сестру абсолютно бесплатно!

Рука Диппера упала. Его переполняло замешательство.

— Чт... Почему? Это... на тебя не похоже.

Говорящий треугольник засмеялся, его свет задрожал вместе с ним.

— Ты не знаешь меня, Сосенка! Я могу быть довольно щедрым, когда в настроении, знаешь ли! Ты просто застал меня в хороший день!

Больше он ничего не сказал, и Диппер подумал, что ему стоит поблагодарить Билла.

— Повезло, наверное... Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, Сосенка! А теперь, почему бы тебе не прилечь поспать у трупа твоей сестры, и тогда, когда ты проснёшься, всё будет по-старому. Ты встанешь обычным утром, за которым последует обычный день исследований и обычная ночь пиццы и шашек. Всё будет так, как будто ты никогда не давал ей умереть!

Диппер вздрогнул и попытался улыбнуться. Он начинал думать, что это решение, возможно, не было таким ужасным, как ожидалось, и игнорировал стойкое подозрение, что его дурят. Он лёг на землю и обхватил Мейбл руками, прижимая к себе. Он хотел снова почувствовать её руки, её дыхание.

Он кинул последний взгляд на Билла, парящего над ним, и тот показал ему палец вверх. Он закрыл глаза и заснул. 

\-------

Он проснулся в своей кровати. Солнечный свет раннего утра лился через окно, оставляя на полу треугольник света. Он полностью отошёл от сна, вскочил и уставился на него, убеждаясь, что это не Билл. А затем услышал зевок своей сестры. Он повернул голову и увидел, как она перевернулась на другой бок и накрыла голову одеялом. На полу между ними лежали пустые жирные коробки из-под пиццы и доска для шашек — фишки рассыпаны по полу, некоторые закатились под её кровать.

Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Сработало. Билл сжалился над ним. Билл помог ему исправить его ошибку, причём полностью задаром. Он дал Дипперу ещё один шанс.

Диппер скинул одеяло и бросился к сестре. Он упал на неё — она удивлённо вскрикнула — и заплакал от облегчения и счастья, когда она начала его ругать и отпихивать. Ему было больно — она иногда не знала своей силы — но он был так, так рад. Он перехватил одну из её рук и сжал так отчаянно, словно с момента её смерти прошло всего несколько минут.

— _Бро!_ — крикнула она, наконец сумев схватить его так, чтобы они были лицом к лицу. — Что, чёрт побери, _происходит?_

Он засмеялся сквозь рыдания, вытирая глаза и нос тыльной стороной руки. Он дрожал и ослаб от эмоций, у него кружилась голова.

— Мейбл, — выдавил он. — Мейбл, я люблю тебя, я _так сильно_ тебя люблю, я _никогда_ не позволю ничему плохому случиться с тобой. Я всегда буду тебя защищать. Ты не хочешь идти на озеро? Прекрасно! Давай никогда не пойдём на озеро! Давай теперь делать то, что хочешь _ты_! Я обещаю, всё будет прекрасно.

Она засмеялась, медленно и неловко.

— _Уоу_ , эм-м-м... Что же тебе приснилось, что ты такое несёшь...

Он обнял её и прижал к себе так сильно, что она начала задыхаться только отчасти в шутку.

— Ты моя сестра и я тебя люблю. Мы всегда будем вместе. Я никогда тебя не отпущу.

— _Оу-у-у! —_ умилилась Мейбл и тоже его обняла, дважды хлопнув по спине. – Как это мило с твоей стороны, Сосенка!

Его глаза широко распахнулись. Паника встряхнула его миллионом нервных импульсов. Он перехватил её руки и оттолкнул от себя.

— Это не смешно, не зови меня так! — воскликнул он. — Не зови меня, как...

Она слишком широко улыбнулась и округлила глаза.

— Что случилось, Сосенка? Разве ты не рад видеть свою Падающую Звезду живой и здоровой?

 В эту минуту Диппер не чувствовал ничего, кроме примитивного ужаса. Он хотел бежать, но мог только пятиться, не в силах отвести взгляд. Он смотрел, как белки глаз его сестры пожелтели, зрачки сузились в щёлки, а улыбка застыла в оскале. Он упал с кровати на спину и продолжил пятиться назад и назад, пока не уткнулся в стену, потому что _назад_ сейчас он хотел попасть больше всего в жизни.

Мейбл начала смеяться, но не своим смехом.

— Полагаю, твоя сестра хотела бы придумать мне новое имя, типа «Биппер», да, Сосенка? Давай устроим мозговой штурм! Хм-м-м... Бейбл... Нет, _Мейбилл! Идеально! Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!_

Диппер зажал уши и закрыл глаза. Его мутило, он ловил ртом воздух, сердце бешено стучало. В своём стремлении спасти сестру он обрёк её на судьбу хуже смерти. Попытавшись исправить свои ошибки, он сделал только хуже.


	2. Chapter 2

Он перестал носить свою кепку. Ещё одной «Сосенки» в его адрес хватило, чтобы он снял её и оставил посреди кучи таких же кепок на полках Хижины. Без кепки ничего не прижимало его кудрявые волосы и его впечатляющее родимое пятно оставалось на виду. Билл начал обращаться к нему более привычным способом.

— Знаешь, Большой Ковш, мне пришлось долго откашливать всю эту воду, которую ты оставил в её лёгких. Там было _так много_ воды — она просто плескалась! Кстати, ты, _возможно_ , сломал ей пару рёбер. Не знаю наверняка, — я не эксперт в человеческой анатомии, — но мне очень _больно_ поднимать руки!

Так что он именно это и сделал. Он дрожаще поднял руки, зашипев и дёрнувшись, но его улыбка только стала шире.

— _Ох,_ да... Это _так_ больно.

Он опустил руки, только чтобы поднять их снова, и снова, и снова.

— Наверное, ты сломал их, когда целый час делал ей... как вы это называете? С-Л-Р? Эта штука, которую вы, люди, делаете, когда ритмично бьёте кого-то по груди и целуете. Кстати, Большой Ковш, напоминай мне немного «спать» время от времени, хорошо? Истощение —  единственная боль, которую я не хочу испытывать!

\-------

Он перестал нормально питаться. Он не замечал, насколько безответственным был Стэн, пока не очнулся на кухне в два часа ночи набивающим рот маринованными огурцами с горчицей. Ну, не то чтобы его временный опекун был безответственным; Стэн наверняка просто думал, что Диппер сможет позаботиться о себе. Что он достаточно независим и самодостаточен, чтобы есть при необходимости и есть полезную пищу. Но Диппер нормально питался только со своей сестрой.

Он сидел за столом, хмуро возя холодные огурцы в банке горчицы, — что было бы совсем неаппетитно, если бы он не оголодал, — уставившись на пустой стул напротив. В его голову против воли постоянно лезли мысли о Мейбл. Он не знал, как можно всё исправить. Он не знал, было ли это вообще возможно.

Он откусывал огурцы и размеренно хрустел, пережёвывая. Он заметил, что они потеплели. Он поднял глаза на настенные часы и увидел, что между открытием дверцы холодильника и последним огурцом прошло примерно полтора часа. Он не удивился, не испугался, как сделал бы обычно. Он потерял и ощущение времени. Ему стоило бы начать носить часы. Может, стоило заодно поставить несколько будильников, чтобы не выпадать из реальности.

Он вымыл банку в тёплой воде и положил в ящик для стекла, уже переполненный бутылками Стэна от «воды для богатых». Он огляделся в поисках способа провести время. Он устал, но ни за что _на свете_ не пошёл бы обратно на чердак и не лёг спать в паре шагов от этого демона. Диппер не чувствовал себя в безопасности в той — или любой другой — комнате с Биллом. Так что он зашёл за прилавок, нашёл один из журналов Уэнди и начал читать. Он не вчитывался в текст и даже не пытался расшифровать подростковый сленг, а только проглядел пару страниц и начал засыпать.

 Он рывком проснулся от звука захлопнувшейся двери и поднял голову над прилавком. Стэн расставлял товар, сверяясь со списком; он подпрыгнул и закричал, заметив Диппера:

— _Господи боже_ , парень! Ты доведёшь меня до могилы. Что ты, чёрт побери, там делаешь?

Диппер пожал плечами, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Просто... читал.

Он поднял журнал, который читал, не осознавая, что был на четыре года младше и не того пола, чтобы интересоваться им. Он положил его и нерешительно подошёл к своему двоюродному дедушке.

— Эм... прадядя Стэн?

Стэн не повернулся к нему, но спросил без интереса:

— Чего, парень?

Диппер убедился, что рядом никого не было, и понизил голос:

— М-Мейбл... не кажется тебе... немного... странной? В последнее время?

Стэн ответил мгновенно:

— Парень, твоя сестра _и есть_ странная. То, что мы обычно называем странным, по сравнению с ней _норма_.   

— Я не об этом. Эм... — он ещё раз проверил, что рядом никого не было. — Она не кажется тебе ещё более _странной_ , чем... чем обычно?.. Вот о чём я.

Стэн издал громкий раздражённый стон:

— Она _постоянно_ изображает что-нибудь странное, корчит рожи и делает прочие глупые штуки, которые не приводят ни к чему хорошему. _Она_ думает, что это мило, но на самом деле это надоедливое ребячество. Я просто не обращаю внимания.

— Но, прядядя Стэн, она...

— Слушай, парень, — Стэн повернулся лицом к нему и положил тяжёлую ладонь ему на плечо. Он выглядел довольно строго. – Это просто её характер, понимаешь? Ты... зануда-ботаник, а она сумасшедшая с огромным стремлением повыделываться. У неё сейчас просто очередной жуткий период, когда она притворяется инопланетянином, не знающим, как завязывать шнурки. Это _не_ кажется мне странным... Но если она _действительно_ странно себя ведёт, тогда... — он задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Не знаю, переходный возраст или что-то типа того? Пришло время, наверное.

— Стэн... — но Диппер не мог ничего больше сказать. Он мог только безнадёжно смотреть на своего двоюродного дедушку и мечтать, чтобы тот просто всё понял. Но единственным способом заставить его понять было признаться в том, что он дал Мейбл умереть. — Да... может быть, —  произнёс Диппер, вздыхая.

Он почувствовал, что слёзы снова навернулись на его глаза, и быстро ушёл из Хижины, пока двоюродный дядя не заставил его прибираться. Он опустил голову, засунул руки в карманы и пошёл в лес, не думая, куда или зачем. Он шёл и шёл, пока не наступил на кусочек ярко-розовой шерсти; наверняка от свитера, который Мейбл связала для своей ручной свиньи.

— О боже, — простонал Диппер, пиная песок в расстройстве. Во всей этой неразберихе он абсолютно забыл о Пухле, о котором в основном заботилась Мейбл. Он понятия не имел, где тот теперь мог быть; он не слышал и не видел его несколько дней. Он вздохнул, решив почтить память Мейбл заботой о её питомце, которого она любила всем сердцем, и направился обратно к Хижине. Мейбл бы не хотела, чтобы её питомец остался в таком же одиночестве, в котором оказался Диппер.

Он наверняка потерял, вдобавок к режиму питания и ориентации во времени, и ощущение пространства, потому что на обратном пути заблудился. Он не натыкался на таблички, прибитые к деревьям для указания дороги к Хижине Тайн. Он не видел никаких особых примет, которые подсказали бы ему, где он находился. Он давно не забирался так далеко от Хижины.

Он не волновался и продолжал идти; ему незачем было спешить домой. Он шёл, пока не услышал звук, похожий на далёкое жужжание. Заинтересовавшись, он попытался отследить его и наткнулся на столь сильное зловоние, что пришлось прижать футболку к носу. Теперь он увидел, откуда исходило жужжание: рой мух собрался над чем-то скрытым за кустом. Подумав, что это, должно быть, мёртвая белка, он подобрал крепкую палку и перегнулся через куст, чтобы посмотреть, что привлекло настолько много мух.

Он уронил палку. Он отшатнулся, закрывая руками рот в страхе, что его вырвет на одежду. Слёзы навернулись на его глаза и он горестно взвыл, отчаянно желая, чтобы это был кто-нибудь другой, какая-нибудь другая мёртвая свинья. Но он только что увидел не дикое животное, умершее с честью и достоинством, а разделанное тело лучшего друга его сестры.

Эта картина будет стоять у него перед глазами весь остаток его жизни. Было столько крови. Влажные и сухие внутренности вперемешку вывалились из неровного разреза на животе свиньи и лежали на тёмно-алой траве. Диппер не приглядывался и не различил все детали, но мог представить. Органы были вынуты и... разложены снаружи тела свиньи; кишка обёрнута вокруг её шеи, как петля верёвки... или как модный аксессуар. Только человек мог это сделать.

Диппер уже знал, кто это сделал. У него не было никаких сомнений. И то, что Билл использовал руки Мейбл, чтобы разделать её собственного любимого питомца, то, что Пухля последовал за её натянутой улыбкой так глубоко в лес, не зная ничего, кроме доверия и любви к своей хозяйке...

Это было слишком. Диппер зарыдал в голос, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Его трясло от боли. Всё это было слишком. Всё это было его виной. Если бы Мейбл увидела его сейчас, то никогда бы не простила. Он стал бы для неё всё равно что мёртв. От этой мысли он заплакал ещё сильнее.

— Эй, Большой Ковш!

Диппер обернулся так быстро, что упал на спину. Он не знал, что за ним следили. С выражением неописуемого ужаса на лице он попытался отползти. Мейбилл только усмехнулся, сверкнув брекетами на солнце. Он забыл ободок, надел один из её свитеров наизнанку и неправильно подобрал цвета в одежде. Он _всё_ делал неправильно, и Диппер не мог поверить, что то, что было так _очевидно_ ему, было неотличимо от реальности для всех остальных. 

Мейбилл перевёл своё внимание на свинью.

— Всё ещё тут, хм? Знаешь, это чёртово создание не давало мне спать _всю_ ночь! Всё время взвизгивало и хрюкало, и издавало прочие забавные звуки. Но ещё забавнее оно зазвучало, когда я его разрезал! Ха-ха-ха!

Диппер понял, что его сейчас стошнит. Он перевернулся на четвереньки и попытался, безуспешно, восстановить дыхание.

— Потом я понял, что оно наверняка просто проголодалось. Тем не менее! Я решил, что самое время ознакомиться с основами анатомии. Я бы использовал человека, но вы всегда так расстраиваетесь, когда что-то случается с одним из вас. Как когда ты свихнулся от горя после убийства своей сестры. Хорошее было время! Хм? — он нахмурился, когда Диппер приготовился опустошить желудок, и подошёл к нему. — Что ты делаешь, парень? Тебе помочь?

— _Убирайся от меня_ , — только и смог сказать Диппер.

Мейбилл отшатнулся, как будто подобная реакция была абсолютно неуместной.

— Боже, парень, почему ты так расстраиваешься по пустякам? А, точно, наверное, это всего лишь осознание того, что ты в очередной раз подвёл свою сестру и не смог уберечь даже эту недоэволюционировавшую форму жизни, которую она звала «другом». Да! Наверное, именно поэтому! Ну, — Мейбилл ободряюще хлопнул Диппера по спине и собрался уходить, – до встречи в Хижине Тайн, Большой Ковш!

Только когда Диппер удостоверился, что Билл удалился на достаточное расстояние, он упал на землю. Он начал подумывать о том, чтобы никогда не возвращаться. Но тогда бы он просто завяз в своём горе и потере. Ему нужно было собраться с силами. Он не мог думать только о себе; он должен был подумать о безопасности других людей — прадяди Стэна, Суса, Уэнди... Он должен был...

Но это было так сложно.


	3. Chapter 3

_— Чувак, —_ засмеялась она, смакуя череду побед, — я тебя сегодня просто _уделываю_! Кия! — она провела ещё несколько комбо, сделала пару пинков, пока его персонаж поднимался, и он не успел заметить, как его полоса жизни опустела. Изображение замедлилось, и слова «К-О!!!» выскочили и прокатились яркими вспышками по экрану телевизора. Уэнди торжествующе вскинула кулак в воздух, издав ещё один победный возглас.

— Да! — она повернулась к Дипперу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он опустил геймпад. — Чувак, что с тобой? Ты сегодня совсем не в форме.

— Угу, – Диппер уставился на пиксельную массу «K-O’ed», когда Уэнди толкнула его локтем. — Прости, — сказал он, поворачивая к ней голову и улыбаясь. - Видимо, я совсем не умею в такое играть.

— Эта игра ничем не отличается от игровых автоматов, и ты меня уже побеждал. Ты просто не стараешься, — Она остановилась и вопросительно на него посмотрела. – Не хочешь играть? 

— Нет, нет! — Диппер нажал кнопку «назад» и стал листать список возможных персонажей для следующего раунда. — Я хочу играть. Может, просто отстойный персонаж.

— Да они особо не отличаются... — она видела, что он не выбирал персонажа, а просто листал их с отсутствующим видом. Она снова посмотрела на него. – Ну что ты, чувак. Если ты не хочешь играть, то окей. Мы можем поделать что-нибудь другое. Не заставляй себя делать что-то, только чтобы впечатлить меня или типа того.

Диппер вздохнул. Он уже с десяток раз приходил к ней домой, чтобы побыть с ней наедине, и этот раз был первым, когда он не пытался намеренно её впечатлить. Он совсем об этом не думал.

Он смотрел, как Уэнди поднялась с кровати и опустилась на колени перед телевизором. Она открыла коробку, положила диск на место и изучающее посмотрела на другие игры в её распоряжении.

— Окей, итак. Что будем делать? — она разложила несколько коробок перед Диппером для выбора, но он только остекленело на них посмотрел. — У меня есть РПГ, пара шутеров... Я всё ещё не закончила  _Вечную симфонию_ , если тебе интересно. Персонажи там двигаются так чертовски _неестественно_  — это очень круто.

— Да, звучит круто, — Уэнди обвела игры, выложенные специально для него, широким жестом. Он замялся. — Ох, эм... Мне всё равно. Ты выбери.

На её лице отразилась эмоция, которую Диппер не смог определить, и у него засосало под ложечкой.

— Чувак, серьёзно? — спросила она.

Диппер понятия не имел, о чём она.

— Что?

— Ну, типа... _ты_ сказал, что хочешь зайти поиграть со мной в приставку. И теперь внезапно ты не хочешь ни во что играть?

Между ними повисла неловкая тишина, пока Уэнди убирала игры обратно в тумбочку под телевизором немного небрежнее, чем в прошлый раз. Диппер просто сидел на кровати, чувствуя, что портит Уэнди весь день. Он хотел провалиться под землю и исчезнуть со всеми неудобствами, которые он ей причинял когда-либо, из её памяти.

— Ты права, — пробормотал он, опустив голову. Он не мог смотреть ей в глаза, когда чувствовал себя настолько ниже её. — Я... Прости, Уэнди. Я просто пойду.

Он слез с кровати и направился к двери, когда Уэнди поймала его за ногу.

— Ну, не _уходи_ прямо, — засмеялась она.

Она подвинулась, облокотилась на кровать, вытянула длинные ноги перед собой, улыбнулась и похлопала по пустому месту рядом с собой, и Диппер послушно сел.

— Прости, — повторил он.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него, на его опущенные глаза и безрадостную улыбку.

— С тобой всё в порядке? Ты какой-то печальный в последнее время.

— Правда?

— Да, правда. И... я заметила, что ты больше не тусишь со своей сестрой, — она остановилась, и Диппер вздохнул, тревога проскользнула за его выверенной маской спокойствия. — Итак... В чём дело? Вы поссорились или типа того?

Диппер не собирался рассказывать Уэнди всей правды. Он сам не мог поверить, что столько времени обходился без прикрытия. Он пожал плечами.

— Угу, мы просто... Часто ссоримся. Переходный возраст и всё такое. Мы... просто... не так близки больше, как раньше, — говорил он, а сам плакал каждую ночь из-за потери сестры. — Она... она изменилась. Понимаешь? И мы постоянно ссоримся, поэтому больше не проводим вместе время.

Уэнди слушала и кивала, как она думала, полностью его понимая.

— То же самое, чувак. Я со своими братьями ссорюсь _всё время_ , по самым тупым поводам. И мы не проводим друг с другом столько времени, сколько проводили в детстве, и иногда говорим или делаем то, о чём позже жалеем, но мы всё ещё семья, понимаешь? Мы всё ещё друг друга любим. Мы всё ещё ходим вместе охотиться и в походы, справляем праздники, пытаемся находить общие интересы. Я знаю, как это сложно, когда люди внезапно меняются и кажется, что ты их навсегда потерял, но... Она всё равно твоя сестра. И рано или поздно ты поймёшь, что она всегда _с тобой_.

Диппер прижал колени к груди и сжался в клубок. Он глубоко дышал, изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться в присутствии Уэнди. Это был такой красивый совет. И такой бесполезный и неуместный.

— Спасибо, Уэнди, — сказал он смирённо. – Большое спасибо.

\------

Вскоре он ушёл домой, после того как Уэнди позвонил Робби В. и позвал её поиграть на игровых автоматах. В любое другое время Диппер был бы подавлен тем, как легко она может предпочесть Робби их совместному времяпровождению, но сегодня он был почти рад. Они всё равно ничего не делали. Она была слишком вежливой, чтобы сказать, что ей скучно, а он был слишком напуган, чтобы просто пойти домой.

Она помахала ему с крыльца на прощание, он последний раз извинился и начал медленный путь обратно в Хижину. Он вышел, когда солнце всё ещё было на небе, а воздух был тёплым. Когда Диппер дошёл до дома, небо потемнело, и он дрожал от холода. Он не заметил, как это случилось. Он чувствовал себя самым печальным путешественником во времени на свете; каждая минута для него длилась целый час.

Прадядя Стэн сидел в кресле в своей майке-алкоголичке и трусах, смотря телевизор в темноте и попивая колу. Диппер задержался в дверном проёме на мгновение, надеясь отвлечься телевизором, и его прадядя обратился к нему, не отрывая глаз от экрана:

— Парень, ты сегодня поздно. Ужин в холодильнике, точнее, остатки ужина.

— Угу, ладно. Спасибо, я не хочу сейчас есть, может, позж...

— Парень, разве это похоже на рекламную паузу?

Диппер почувствовал укол злости из-за того, что Стэн от него так отмахнулся, но не был в состоянии поддерживать этот огонь. Он был слишком истощён, во всех смыслах. Так что он съел маленькую тарелку холодной еды, помыл её в тёплой воде и пошёл наверх. Он поднимался медленно и осторожно, как будто остерегаясь скрипа половиц, в свою спальню на чердаке. Даже если он и не собирался спать этой ночью, ему всё равно было нужно захватить кое-какие вещи. Он собрался с духом и открыл дверь.

Мейбл неподвижно лежала на полу, раскинув руки и ноги, как будто пролежала здесь весь день. Диппер осторожно приблизился, не зная, что и думать: был ли это ещё один трюк Билла или он действительно пострадал. Билл больше не одевался как Мейбл; её тело было наряжено в уродливую мешанину из одежды их обоих. Её ноги были в его кедах, на ней была её юбка, его шорты под ней и её рождественский свитер. Её запутанные волосы лежали на полу. Воздух вокруг неё смердил так, словно она разлагалась — или, возможно, Билл не знал о существовании душа.

На какое-то время ситуация выглядела довольно безопасной. Диппер встал над телом сестры и увидел, что на её лицо был кое-как нанесён макияж, а потом неаккуратно стёрт. Под её глазами залегли глубокие фиолетовые круги; Билл наверняка только сейчас поддался потребности во сне. Пол не был похож на подходящее для этого место. На утро у него будет всё болеть.

Это было глупо, но Диппер подумал о том, чтобы взять сестру на руки и перенести на кровать, чтобы она могла нормально выспаться. Вместо этого он поднял руку и ударил себя по щеке. Это больше _не было_ его сестрой. Это не было его сестрой уже пару дней. Он должен был перестать симпатизировать _Биллу_ , потому что теперь это был он. Это была не Мейбл. Это был Билл. Не Мейбл. Просто Билл.

Он опустился на колени у тела своей сестры. Плохо повязанные бинты покрывали её ноги, руки и лицо, едва прикрывая выглядывающие из-под них ссадины и синяки. Бог знает, что он делал с ней весь день, пока Диппер был вне дома, пытаясь убежать от кошмара, который он создал. Если Билл не начнёт лучше обращаться с... «сосудом», то тот недолго сможет ему прослужить.

— Зачем ты делаешь это, — прошептал Диппер дрожащим голосом, но твёрдым тоном. —  Зачем ты... украл её тело?

Пожелтевшие глаза Мейбилла открылись так резко, что Диппер отшатнулся в ужасе. Мейбилл всё ещё выглядел истощенным, оторванным от реальности, но очень старался произвести эффект. Он оскалился в улыбке и даже его зубы больше не выглядели как зубы Мейбл. Нескольких не хватало.

— Помнишь, о чём ты меня умолял, Большой Ковш?

— Я просил тебя вернуть её к жизни!

Мейбилл с силой впечатал затылок в пол и дико засмеялся, звуча _абсолютно_ не похоже на его сестру. Потом он повернул широко раскрытые горящие глаза обратно к Дипперу.

— _Никто_ не может воскрешать мёртвых, Большой Ковш! По крайней мере, не в том виде, в котором ты ожидаешь. Даже для меня это невозможно!

Диппера переполняли эмоции, ему нужно было их выплеснуть. Он схватил Мейбилла за свитер и заорал ему в лицо:

— _Ты сказал, что всё будет так, как будто ничего не случилось! Как будто..._ — он начал задыхаться, — как будто... она _никогда_ не умирала! Ты _обещал_!

— Что, по-твоему, я сейчас делаю? — Улыбка Билла погасла, но только на мгновение. — _Господи!_ Я _столько_ делаю для тебя исключительно из симпатии, я _из кожи вон_ лезу, и вот так ты меня благодаришь! Игнорируешь меня, а потом кричишь! Брат из тебя так себе!

Диппер отпустил свитер, отошёл и пробормотал в ладони:

— Т-так... о-она... действительно...

Глаза Мейбилла следили за каждым его движением, не мигая. Это было гораздо хуже одного глаза.

— Действительно на самом деле мертва? Ага! Прости, Большой Ковш, но разве это не было очевидно? Я думал, ты знал, что я просто подыгрываю твоей нелепой иллюзорной надежде!

Он был прав, это было очевидно. Это было очевидно с самого начала, но он всё равно чувствовал себя так, словно он опять потерял свою сестру-близнеца, и не смог сдержаться. Он заплакал.  

— Оу-у-у, — Мейбилл поднялся на ноги, вздрагивая и хрустя суставами. Он даже на человека больше не был похож. И двигался, как зомби. – Не плачь, Большой Ковш. Для того я и взял тело твоей сестры, в конце концов! Чтобы помочь облегчить переход по стадиям горя.

Он сказал это так веско и убеждённо, что Диппер засмеялся сквозь слёзы. Это была шутка, это была одна большая ёбаная _шутка_. Билл сделал всё гораздо хуже. 

— Ты же знаешь, что ты не можешь предстать перед своими прадядей и родителями и сказать им, что твоя сестра умерла из-за тебя, поэтому у тебя есть _я_ , — он указал на себя и подмигнул, — для прикрытия. Ты же догадываешься, что будет дальше, парень? Твоя сестра сходит с ума и кончает с собой! Без какого-либо указания на тебя! Тогда как на самом деле ты участвовал _непосредственно!_ _Отличный план_ , не правда ли?

Улыбка Мейбилла растянулась в ожидании одобрения, но Диппер был не в состоянии его дать, даже если бы он, предположим, сошёл с ума и согласился с тем, что это была хорошая идея. Билл не помогал ему, совсем нет. Он только заставлял Диппера переживать заново всю эту боль. Ему не на кого было больше положиться, не к кому обратиться, чтобы помочь ему пережить горе и вину.

— Не правда ли? — повторил Мейбилл с нажимом. — Я делаю это всё для тебя, Большой Ковш. Чтобы тебе не пришлось «поплатиться», как вы выражаетесь! Эй, эта сделка может мне так понравиться, что я и дальше буду готов тебе помогать!

Диппер не мог произнести слова о том, что он никогда и не подумает просить его помощи в будущем, но поднял голову и посмотрел на Мейбилла с таким жалким и яростным выражением, что демон попятился.

Тот громко заявил:

— Вижу, что тебе не особо хорошо, с психологической точки зрения, так что я просто оставлю тебя одного на какое-то время, идёт? — он повернулся к кровати Мейбл и сел на неё по-турецки, с удовольствием оглядев окружающие предметы. Он заметил включенную лампу рядом с собой и улыбнулся шире. Он протянул руку и коснулся ладонью поверхности стекла. — Я просто буду сидеть здесь, пытаясь получить «ожог третьей степени» — я слышал, что он почему-то менее болезненный, чем второй! У вас, людей, очень забавная категоризация!

Диппер, открыв от ужаса рот, молча уставился на Билла, крепко сжавшего в руке лампочку. От быстро краснеющей кожи на руке его сестры пошёл дымок.

Билл как будто наказывал его за то, что он не был _благодарен_ за наказание.


	4. Chapter 4

Мейбилл перестал работать с посетителями Хижины. Как бы бессовестно Стэнфорд Пайнс не эксплуатировал своих работников — даже родственников — до изнеможения и за маленькую зарплату, он не мог игнорировать жалобы своих посетителей. Он лично получил три из них в первые два часа работы Хижины тем утром, и это начало замедлять поток покупателей. По какой-то причине люди боялись покупать товары у девочки, руки и лицо которой были в бинтах. И которая всё ещё улыбалась.

Дипперу сказали, что он и рядом не стоял с сестрой по уровню энтузиазма, поэтому ему дали ключ от кладовки и отправили в подсобные комнаты, подальше от людских взглядов. Он подметал полы, мыл окна и наслаждался спокойной монотонностью чёрной работы, когда услышал, как Стэн отозвал Мейбилла от кассы. Он резко повернул голову к двери, когда они вошли, и Мейбилл ему подмигнул.

Стэн захлопнул за ними дверь, чтобы их не услышали клиенты, и посмотрел на Мейбилла сверху вниз, смерив взглядом.

— Слушай, я получил много жалоб на тебя этим утром. Твоё рвение к работе прекрасно, но выглядишь ты так, будто вернулась с войны. Люди могут подумать, что я... эксплуатирую несовершеннолетних или что-то типа того. Так что ты поменяешься с Диппером, — Стэн перевёл взгляд на него. — Диппер, слышал? Иди на кассу.

— Но... — Диппер смотрел поочерёдно на двоюродного дедушку и одержимое тело своей сестры. — Прадядя Стэн, разве не Уэнди этим занимается?

— Она отпросилась по болезни, парень, и Сус тоже. Хижина немного недоукомплектована в данный момент, так что я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты перестал ныть и делал, что я прошу, лады?

Диппер возмутился тому, что его назвали нытиком, но сообщение об этом было бы воспринято как подтверждение, так что он никак не выказал своего недовольства. Он положил чистящие средства и направился к двери, когда Стэн поймал его за ворот.

— Кстати. Мейбл, солнышко. Откуда у тебя столько бинтов? — Диппер поморщился, когда Стэн сжал его плечо. — Твой брат ведь не обращается с тобой грубо?    

Мейбилл мог причинить ему большие неприятности. Диппер этого даже ожидал. Но, к его осторожному удивлению, Мейбилл опровергнул участие Диппера.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, прадядя Стэн. Видите ли, в последнее время я пустилась в ряд сенсорных авантюр! Каждый шрам обозначает ценный опыт и новый урок!

Диппер уставился на него. Он не знал, как Билл это делал, но он имитировал голос Мейбл так хорошо, что у него мурашки бежали по коже. И в то же время он звучал как Билл.

Стэн нахмурился и поднял одну бровь.

— ...что?

— Ха-ха-ха! Это очень просто, прадядя Стэн, — Мейбл подняла руку, покрытую бинтами: — Это я приобрела вчера! Я узнала, что получение ожога третьей степени с использованием одной лампы занимает много времени. — Она показала на сине-фиолетовые пятна вокруг одного затёкшего глаза: — Это появилось десять минут назад, когда я сказала клиенту, что дам себе в глаз, если он отдаст мне свои часы! — В этот раз он никуда на себе не показал: — А ещё я узнала, что не могу держать дыхание под водой дольше пятидесяти семи секунд!

Диппер почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили под дых.

У Стэна не было слов. Он почесал затылок и уставился на обескураживающее садомазохистское дитя перед собой. Всё происходящее было вне его понимания.

— Эм... Ладно, мне придётся попросить тебя... перестать делать всё это. Прямо сейчас. Пока я не позвонил твоим родителям, — Он кинул ещё один подозрительный взгляд на Диппера. — Ты уверена, что это не твой брат? Ты его не покрываешь?

— Стэн, я ничего этого не делал, — возразил Диппер. — Ты слышал... Мейбл. Это не я.

Но Стэн не стал присматриваться к ликующей маниакальной улыбке Мейбилла и умоляющему отчаянию на лице Диппера. Всё, что он увидел — ни царапины на Диппере и его сестру всю в бинтах. Его лицо ясно выражало, что он не поверил им.

— Возвращайтесь к работе, оба, – угрюмо приказал он, уходя.

Перед тем, как занять свой пост на кассе, Диппер убедился в том, что запер все чистящие средства, способные убить Мейбилла при употреблении внутрь. Это было нелепо. Нелепо и нечестно. Билл соврал ему: Диппера всё равно подозревали в причинении вреда сестре, что теперь было невозможно. Если бы его сестра умерла сейчас — опять, — его всё равно бы обвинили.

Вызов Билла Сайфера был плохой идеей. Всё, что он получил из этой «бесплатной сделки», — ещё больше горя и страданий.

\------

В какой-то момент Стэн заметил, что Мейбилл пропал, но не стал его разыскивать, всё ещё будучи под впечатлением от их недавнего разговора. Вместо этого он передал брошенную уборку обратно Дипперу, когда магазин опустел и Хижина закрылась. Диппер продолжал убираться до позднего вечера, пропустив ужин, и только тогда Стэн наконец решил, что он выполнил свою работу.

Диппер знал, что завершил уборку несколько часов назад: вокруг не было ни пылинки, он бы мог есть с пола не дождавшийся его ужин. Стэн просто наказывал его за преступление, которое он не совершал. Или, по крайней мере, преступление, о котором Стэн не должен был знать.

Уставший, раздражённый и голодный Диппер поплёлся наверх, чтобы немного поспать в уютной постели. Он поднялся на чердак и порадовался тому, что Мейбилла нигде не было видно. Диппер упал на кровать, к которой уже несколько дней едва прикасался, и зарылся лицом в подушку. Она была мягкая и гостеприимная. Он мог бы заснуть здесь и сейчас.

Но потом дверь скрипнула и захлопнулась слишком резко для сквозняка. Он не успел заснуть достаточно быстро.

— Эй, Большой Ковш.

Диппер никак не выдавал, что не спит, но Билл всё равно говорил с ним так, будто тот ловил каждое его слово.

— Прости, что оставил тебя со всей этой работой сегодня — убираться так _ску-у-учно-о-о._  Мне _гораздо больше_ нравится говорить с клиентами! Они делают такие смешные выводы, когда видят маленькие мясные мешки избитыми, — он остановился на мгновение и Диппер подумал, что тот закончил, но Билл только начинал. Диппер почувствовал, как он подошёл к его кровати. — Знаешь, я сегодня открыл кое-что _настолько же хорошее_ , как боль. По-моему, оно больше известно как _противоположность_ боли.  

 _Удовольствие,_ автоматическиподумал Диппер. Он поднялся и повернулся к Мейбиллу, чтобы попросить отстать от него, но запнулся. На чердаке было очень темно. Через треугольное окно теперь проникало совсем немного света. Он еле-еле различал тело сестры, её голые руки и ноги в темноте выглядели бледно-голубыми, на её лице лежали жуткие чёрные тени. Она выглядела как ходячий труп, и Диппер в ужасе потянулся к выключателю лампы.

Мейбилл выглядел живее при свете, но не намного. Сестра Диппера выглядела неопрятной, грязной и... влажной, по какой-то причине. Как будто её тело только что выловили из реки. Свитера на ней не было, только футболка. Не было штанов и носков, только короткая юбка.

Он всё ещё улыбался. Диппер внезапно понял, что Билл всегда улыбался, просто раньше у него не было для этого рта. Эта мысль отвлекающе нервировала.

Мейбилл, шатаясь, шагнул вперёд и оказался у подножия кровати Диппера. Он беззастенчиво влез на матрас, встав на нём на колени и расставив их необычно широко. Диппер сглотнул, нервничая, насколько ему позволяло утомление, и отчётливо понял, что ему некуда было отступать. Он уже был припёрт к стене.  

Мейбилл приподнял юбку достаточно высоко, чтобы Диппер увидел, что на нём не было белья. Подушечки большого и указательного пальцев Мейбилла сжали ткань между ними, придерживая юбку так деликатно и вместе с тем так пугающе.

Диппер не сразу отвёл глаза. Он не то чтобы не видел этого раньше — между ним и его сестрой было мало границ, когда они были младше — но то, как Мейбилл это демонстрировал, заставляло его чувствовать себя очень некомфортно. Диппер не успел закрыл глаза, чтобы не увидеть, как Мейбилл потянулся к щели между своими ногами и потёр так, что всё его тело содрогнулось. Диппер больше не смотрел, но всё ещё мог слышать эти тихие неясные влажные звуки и смех с придыханием. Он не мог поверить в происходящее. Это была его _сестра_ — а также это была не она, но это была его _сестра_.

— Оно пульсирует... — Мейбилл продолжал непрерывно смеяться во время своих медленных тихих слов. Его голос теперь не был похож ни на сестру, ни на Билла. — Давно я не имел тела так долго, чтоб оказаться под воздействием его примитивных потребностей. И у меня никогда раньше не было этого. Я понятия не имел, что он самосмазывающийся!

Диппер не мог посмотреть ему в глаза, не мог смотреть, что он делал с телом его сестры. Он твёрдо отвёл взгляд в сторону и зло пробормотал:

— Не трогай мою сестру.

Мейбилл запрокинул голову и рассмеялся почти в истерике; его голос становился громче вместе с растущей скоростью движения пальцев.

— Я думал, мы уже выяснили, парень — теперь _я_ твоя сестра! Это тело моё и я буду делать с ним всё, что захочу! И _это_ — ох! — он тёр так сильно, что его колени начали расползаться в стороны. Он как будто растекался по простыни. — Э-этого я _очень_ хочу... Эй, — он взял себя в руки, чтобы усмехнуться Дипперу. Он протянул липкую, блестящую от влаги руку: — Подашь руку помощи?

Диппера замутило. _Его сестра._

— Нет! — выкрикнул он, удивляясь скорее необходимости отвечать, чем самому вопросу.

— Подашь что-нибудь другое?

— Что... Стой, _нет!_

Но Мейбилл бросился на него, и у него было тело Мейбл, чтобы пересилить Диппера. Он бился, извивался и пинался, но он сдерживал себя, в отличие от Мейбилла, останавливаясь каждый раз при взгляде на её лицо, и онне хотел подтверждать подозрения Стэна в том, что бьёт свою сестру. В итоге Диппер оказался именно там, где хотел Мейбилл — лёжа на спине, руки над головой, колени Мейбилла по обе стороны от его бёдер. Диппер смотрел на происходящее широкими немигающими от ужаса глазами.

— Билл, _стой! Пожалуйста прекрати э... ммпф!_

Мэйбилл засунул один из носков Диппера ему в рот. Он подавился, но не мог ничего сделать без помощи рук.

— Прости, парень, но твои крики протеста убивают весь настрой. Ха-ха, шучу — они ему только способствуют! Но мне нужно, чтобы ты вёл себя потише. Ты бы не хотел привлечь внимание своего двоюродного дедушки, не правда ли?

Диппер перестал вырываться, чувствуя, как его накрывает всепоглощающая грусть. Он больше не знал, стоит ли звать на помощь. Он не сомневался, что Мейбилл сможет выставить всё происходящее так, что окажется на месте пострадавшего. Но также Диппер не знал, что было бы хуже для его двоюродного дедушки и его ошибочного понимания ситуации: если бы он сексуально надругался над своей сестрой, или если бы надругались над ним.

Мейбилл был в экстазе.

— Ну же, Большой Ковш, покажи мне, насколько _Большой_ у тебя _Ковш_! Эвфемизмы!  

Диппер снова начал проваливаться в безразличие, в туман тихо рыдающего сожаления. Это всё было его виной. Ничего бы этого не произошло, если бы он сделал всего один правильный поступок — самый сложный на свете в тот момент, но просто _ничто_ по сравнению с нынешним — если бы он просто принёс тело Мейбл и ответил за содеянное. Если бы он не заставил её прийти на какое-то тупое озеро.

Ему было тяжело сосредоточиться на происходящем. У него не было сил, чтобы думать о прошлом или мешать Мейбиллу. Он просто лежал, осознавая, что его футболку задрали, штаны спустили, Мейбилл переместился в позицию и опустился на Диппера. Мейбилл низко, одобрительно постанывал и делал непристойные комментарии, которые ему не полагалось знать по возрасту, и двигал бёдрами. Но Диппер решил не переживать это, не чувствовать это. По крайней мере, не умом. Его сознание растворилось, его ум отстранился от здесь и сейчас. А Мейбилл продолжал, пока его тело не закончило, принимая единственную защиту Диппера за подчинение.  

Диппер так устал. И он скучал по своей сестре.


	5. Chapter 5

Он не мог так больше жить. Прошла всего неделя, но это должно было прекратиться. Прошла неделя, и Билл никак не показывал, что собирался скоро покинуть тело Мейбл.

У Диппера не было больше сил даже плакать. Он больше не чувствовал сильный стресс, как пару дней назад; теперь он чувствовал себя так, будто на его душе лежали холодные, тяжёлые камни, утяжеляющие и замедляющие его.

Он сидел в темноте в неиспользуемой затхлой кладовке. Он прятался от всех. Теперь он жил внутри стен, слушая, что люди говорят о нём, считая, что его нет рядом. Он слышал их всех. Он слышал допрос Мейбилла о всё растущем количестве шрамов на нём, он слышал, как Уэнди сказала прадяде Стэну, что это Диппер их оставил, он слышал мысли вслух Суса о том, что Диппер ужасный человек и ещё худший брат.

Всего этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Диппер решил никогда их больше не видеть.  

Ещё хуже было то, что кладовка была не очень хорошим местом для пряток. Мейбилл всё ещё знал его местоположение. Он начинал думать, что Мейбилл знал всё и, хоть и обитал в человеческом теле, всё видел, даже если не всегда присутствовал. Диппер всегда прижимался к задней стенке шкафа, когда Мейбилл шёл мимо по коридору, замедляя свою беззаботную походку и останавливаясь прямо у дверцы. Там он стучался и толкал дверь, смеясь этим всё теряющим человечность смехом, и Диппер крепко подпирал дверь ногами, удерживая её закрытой.

К сожалению, он не мог сидеть в кладовке вечно, и ему приходилось стоять столбом и выслушивать крики его семьи и друзей, когда они натыкались на него, шныряющего по Хижине. Ему нужны были удобства и еда, и он не всегда мог избежать встречи с Мейбиллом, который как будто ожидал его за каждым углом.

Он практически столкнулся с ним сейчас и неуклюже отпрянул с таким ужасом, что Мейбилл просто остановился и засмеялся.

— Спокойно, парень! Не хотел тебя напугать! Просто хотел узнать, как ты тут.

Он безжалостно ухмыльнулся, как будто точно знал состояние Диппера.  

— Ты сидел в том шкафу уже пару дней. Почему? Люди впадают в спячку или что-то типа того?

Диппер уставился на него потемневшим взглядом, полным ненависти.

— Я жду твоего ухода. Как ты _обещал_.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не собираюсь уходить?

— Прошла уже неделя! — выкрикнул он, и слова просто посыпались из его рта. — Целую неделю мне приходится мириться с тем, что ты разрушаешь мою жизнь и _её_ жизнь!

— У неё больше нет жизни, чтоб разрушать, парень. Кроме того, _ты_ , — он так быстро ткнул пальцем в лицо Диппера, что чуть не выколол ему глаз, — уже имел честь это сделать. Ты её утопил, помнишь? Мои аплодисменты!

Диппер потёр щёку, в которую попал палец. Она болела. Он уставился на ногти Мейбилла, на то, как они пожелтели и расщепились на концах за такое короткое время. Он не оставил на ней нетронутым ни сантиметра.

— Т-ты разрушаешь её тело, и все обвиняют в этом _меня_. Ты мне _не помогаешь, так что уходи_!

— Всему своё время, парень. Я пока не собираюсь уходить. По правде говоря, мне тут начинает нравиться! Всё такое новое и _захватывающее_! Я хочу немного повеселиться перед возвращением в Майндскейп. Не каждый день тебе предлагают бесплатный сосуд, знаешь ли!

Диппер почувствовал, как камни на его душе раскалились. Немногое осталось от его сестры в одержимом теле перед ним. Он не почувствовал колебаний, когда поднял руки и сжал их на горле Мейбилла.

— _Убирайся из моей сестры_.

Мейбилл всё ещё улыбался, но менее уверенно. Неуверенность выросла, когда Диппер усилил хватку.

— Эй, парень, как на это посмотрят Стэн и твои друзья, если они сюда сейчас зайдут. Тогда ты мог бы меня и не вызывать!

— Мне _никогда_ не стоило тебя вызывать! Ты всё ещё не _понимаешь_.

— Что я не понимаю теперь?

— Ты не понимаешь, насколько ты просто... разрушил _всё_ , и причинил _мне боль_ , и сделал всё _гораздо хуже_...

— _Парень_ , — прервал его Мейбилл торопливым сдавленным голосом, — закупорь обратно эти эмоции, хорошо? Ты держишь меня _слишком сильно — угх!_

Диппер так хотел просто сделать это, не сдаваться и наконец-то вынуть его из тела своей сестры. Но он запаниковал. Всё было слишком реально — её лицо покраснело, её глаза слезились, её руки отчаянно царапали его, сжатые в железной хватке. Он внезапно увидел в этом теле свою сестру и никого больше. Он опустил руки, смотря с болью и ужасом, как её тело безвольно упало на пол. Она не поднялась. Она даже не сделала вдох, чтобы восполнить последний выжатый из неё.

Диппер почувствовал себя так, будто проглотил целиком Хижину, целиком Вселенную. Он схватился за голову, словно она могла упасть. Он не мог этого сделать ещё раз. Он просто не мог. Он не мог. Он не мог. Он не...

— _Ха!_ — Мейбилл рывком сел и показал на него пальцем, раскрыв рот в абсолютном восторге. _— Попался! Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!_ Ты и правда решил, что ты убил её опять, не так ли, Большой Ковш!  

...Он не мог этого сделать. Он не знал, что чувствовать. Он не мог почувствовать облегчение, не мог почувствовать разочарование. Он едва мог стоять, его трясло с головы до пят. Его тело никогда не ощущалось настолько осквернённым. Его разум никогда не ощущался настолько перегруженным. Он не знал, что делать. Он просто развернулся и пошёл прочь.

Мейбилл крикнул ему вслед:

— _Ты не избавишься от меня так легко, парень!_

Но от Билла не было избавления, совсем. Даже когда Билл будет вне тела его сестры, он никогда больше не сможет спокойно выносить этот светящийся одноглазый треугольник и связанные с ним воспоминания. Билл изменил всё между ними. И Билла нельзя было _уничтожить_ , иначе кто-нибудь бы это уже сделал. Если Билл не уйдёт, то уйдёт Диппер. И ему было всё равно, куда.

\-------

Он думал убежать из дома, но не знал, куда он мог пойти. Уэнди или Сус наверняка не разрешат ему остаться у них, учитывая, что, по их мнению, он сделал со своей сестрой. Он не думал, что долго протянет, если попытается жить в лесу. Его родители были в отпуске и его дом пустовал, даже если бы он смог добраться до него на автобусе. Кроме того, его дом был полон фотографий его с Мейбл. Не выйдет ничего хорошего, если он будет сидеть один и смотреть на них весь день.

Он думал рассказать кому-нибудь, кто мог бы поверить в его историю. Сус и Уэнди оба знали о существовании Билла и том, что он был ужасен, но они обязательно передадут всё прадяде Стэну. Он не знал, почему, но чувствовал, что если прадядя Стэн узнает, что случилось, то никогда больше с ним не заговорит.

Он думал просто записать это всё, например, в третий дневник в качестве ужасного анекдота о том, почему никогда не стоит вызывать садистский гнев демонов сна, насколько бы плохо всё не было. Может, если он всё это запишет, то что-нибудь поймёт. Может, найдёт ответы на какие-нибудь вопросы. Или, может, это только напомнит Дипперу о том, как сильно он _заблуждался,_ думая, что можно попросить Билла Сайфера о помощи.  

Его мысли были не особо обнадёживающими или позитивными в последние дни, но только время от времени они становились слишком мрачными для переживания. Ему пришла в голову мысль о смерти, но он не собирался убивать себя. Он слишком боялся. Он боялся боли, он боялся забвения и неизвестности. Он был в ужасе от мысли, что после его смерти Мейбл встретит его — холодная, отстранённая и непрощающая, — и скажет, что то, что её брат позволил Биллу делать с её телом, отвратительно. Ещё больше он боялся, что после смерти застрянет в Майндскейпе и будет обречён провести вечность со звенящим в ушах смехом Билла.

Этот смех. Он звучал так отчётливо в его голове. Нет, может, он и был реальным. Но в этот момент он должен был быть один. Он оглянулся через плечо, на деревья, поляны и камни. Никого не было. Он повернулся обратно, встал на колени и наклонился над озером, чтобы посмотреть на своё отражение. Этот болван уставился в ответ, будто это он был пострадавшим во всём происходящем.

Он нашёл пару крепких палок и связал их вместе ниткой со своей одежды, сделав импровизированный крест, который воткнул в мягкую землю на берегу. Он долго ходил по траве, собирая все цветы, которые находил, и все растения яркого цвета. Она любила цвета. Он собрал их в букет и положил у основания креста. Потом он набрал гальки и провёл большую часть вечера, выкладывая её имя. Это способствовало умиротворению его разума, как будто он наконец почтил её память.

Он прихватил бумагу и ручку. Ему хотелось что-то написать для своей сестры. Он начал с «Дорогая Мейбл» и остановился. Он последние несколько часов прокручивал в голове всё, что хотел бы ей сказать, но теперь это всё казалось глупым и неискренним. Единственное, что он мог с уверенностью написать — «Прости меня». Он продолжал писать это до вечера и «Прости меня» заполнили страницы, пока не осталось места.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить сестру такой, какой она была до того, как Билл исказил воспоминания о ней. Какой милой она была, какой весёлой, какой смелой, какой общительной, какой обворожительной, какой импульсивной и сумасбродной. В ней было так много хорошего и так мало плохого; было сложно зацепиться за конкретное воспоминание и прожить его. Мейбл была огромной частью его жизни с момента рождения; неудивительно, что он так себя чувствовал. Они были близнецы, в конце концов. Они влияли друг на друга всю жизнь, они сформировали друг друга. Диппер не мог жить без неё не потому что её больше не было, но потому что она всегда была с ним, в его воспоминаниях и во всём нём. Он почувствовал тепло на душе.

— Так-так-так-так. Что ты тут делаешь, Большой Ковш? Не предаёшься ли, случайно, _сентиментальным_ мыслям? — Мейбилл внезапно оказался за Диппером, положив руку ему на плечо и разинув рот при виде мемориала, который тот воздвиг. — Вау! Какое милое зрелище! Люди делают это, чтобы почтить память своих усопших?

— Да, — ответил он, уставившись в ответ на Мейбилла. Билл. Не Мейбл.

— Жалкая попытка, по-моему. Хочешь что-нибудь поэкстравагантнее? — он щёлкнул пальцами, и мемориал загорелся синим пламенем. Диппер посмотрел на большую мраморную статую своей улыбающейся сестры, возвышающуюся над ним; постамент был покрыт букетами цветов, имя Мейбл выгравировано на золотой плите. — _Так-то_ лучше!

Диппер почти усмехнулся. Он развернулся, чтобы уставиться на Мейбилла.

— Я не понимаю тебя, Билл. Ты... действительно хотел мне помочь? Или ты меня просто ненавидишь?

— _Чтооооо?_ — Мейбилл выглядел поражённым. — Парень, я _никогда_ тебя не ненавидел. Я не знаю, с чего ты мог это взять!

— Ох, ну, ты знаешь, — Диппер улыбнулся саркастически. — То, что ты говорил. То, что ты сделал.

— Слушай, парень — я знаю, что время от времени могу перегибать палку...

— Стараешься перегибать, и всегда. И _слишком_ перегибаешь.

— Окей, окей. Но это такой, какой я есть, понимаешь? — он развёл руки и улыбнулся, будто ему нечего было скрывать, будто на нём не было никакой вины. — Мне нравится подшучивать над невротиками типа тебя. Кроме того, вы, люди, _гораздо_ более выносливые, чем вы думаете. И не забывай, что ты первый заинтересовался _мной_.

— Это да, мне... никогда не стоило этого делать, — он коснулся третьего дневника через куртку и снова серьёзно взглянул на Мейбилла. — Ладно, итак... ты повеселился. Ты... разделал питомца моей сестры, ты истязал её тело на моих глазах, настроил мою семью и друзей против меня, ты... — но он не мог этого произнести. Он не мог причислить изнасилование к представлениям Билла о веселье. — И ты напоминал мне при каждом удобном случае, что _только я_ виновен в её смерти. Теперь ты уйдёшь?

Мейбилл вздохнул и почесал затылок под длинными каштановыми волосами, к которым не прикасались расчёской уже несколько дней. Он выглядел растерянно, расстроено.

— Уоу, парень. В твоём изложении я выгляжу как какой-то маньяк-садист, — он взглянул на Диппера, но тот понятия не имел, что Билл от него ожидал. Он и _был_ маньяком-садистом, Диппер не собирался убеждать его в обратном. — Значит, ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы я оставался, хм?

Диппер уставился на него так, как будто этот вопрос не заслуживал ответа вслух. Он был очевиден для них обоих, и Мейбилл медленно кивнул.

— Ну... Как скажешь, Большой Ковш. Хочешь меня утопить?

— Конечно.

— Чт...

Диппер столкнул его в озеро, последовал за ним в холодной воде и дождался, когда Мейбилл вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух. Тогда он собрался с духом, сказал себе ещё и ещё раз, что это не его сестра, и опустил голову Билла под воду.

Мейбилл яростно боролся и беззвучно кричал под водой, но Диппер не принимал его всерьёз — Билл просто играл на публику, пытаясь вызвать у него ещё один эмоциональный коллапс. Диппер не попадётся в один капкан дважды. Он с трудом удерживал его обеими руками; и тут голова Билла вынырнула из-под воды как надувной мяч, который держали там слишком долго. Билл набрал воздух и начал кричать, но это был не его голос, а Мейбл.

— _Диппер, пожалуйста!_ — кричала она, мокрые волосы прилипли к её лицу. — _Бро, помоги мне! Спаси меня!_

Диппер навалился на Билла, пока тот снова не погрузился с головой в воду, и принялся удерживать его в таком положении. Он налёг на него всем весом, удерживаясь на нём на плаву, как будто от этого зависело его выживание. Он чувствовал, как тело под ним перестало сопротивляться и, наполнившись водой, погрузилось ещё глубже. Как машина.

_Не Мейбл. Только Билл. Не Мейбл. Только Билл. Только Билл. Только Билл._

Он удерживал тело под водой, пока оно не перестало быть Биллом. Потом он позволил ей медленно всплыть на поверхность и взял её на руки. Он убрал волосы с её бледного лица. Первый раз за неделю она выглядела самой собой. Она выглядела точно так же, как когда утонула в первый раз. И теперь она утонула снова.

Он не мог этого сделать — но он это делал. У него не было выбора. Он вынес её из воды и бессильно опустил тело на берег у мемориала, который вернулся к форме жалкого креста из палок и уже увядающих цветов.

— Не купился, значит?

Диппер посмотрел наверх, на знакомый парящий треугольник в цилиндре и с тростью. Не смотреть на его безумную улыбку было почти облегчением.

— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Но ты не облегчил мне задачу.

— Но простые задачи такие скучные!

Он проигнорировал Билла и вместо этого положил сестру себе на колени. Он был так благодарен снова иметь её такой, какой она должна была быть. Держать её безжизненное тело на руках было ужасно, но и близко не настолько травматично, насколько он посчитал бы неделю назад.

— Вижу, что ты хочешь немного побыть наедине со своей сестрой, так что _я пойду, как ты и просил_ , — Билл закатывал свой единственный глаз. — Было весело, парень. Может, не для тебя, но для меня _определённо_. Держи свою сестру покрепче — чудеса случаются время от времени, знаешь ли! Увидимся, Большой Ковш-ш-ш!

Диппер поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы в них ударил бледно-жёлтый и голубой свет — это Билл уходил в другие миры. Без источника света стало темно и холодно. Было довольно поздно.

Он снова посмотрел на лицо Мейбл. Оно выглядело гораздо менее бледным, чем минуту назад. Её тело тоже потеплело — он так долго её держал? Он положил ладонь ей на сердце, и его собственное пропустило удар и тут же бешено забилось. Чудо? Нет. Этого не могло быть. Это не могло произойти с ним, после всего того, через что они оба прошли.

— Мейбл? — пискнул он, и она _пошевелилась_ в его руках. Он начал захлёбываться слезами. — _М-М-Мейбл? Мейбл, ты..._

— Дип... — она медленно повернула голову на его голос. Её глаза дрогнули и открылись так, словно она использовала их в первый раз... за неделю. Они были нормального цвета.

— Диппер? — спросила она тихо и слабо. — Это?..

Всё потемнело. Мейбл исчезла из его рук.

— Нет, — сказал он, шаря руками вокруг в поисках её, выключателя света, чего-нибудь. — Нет. Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет-нет-нет-н-н-н...

Свет вернулся вместе с сигналом подъёма. Он лежал на спине на нарах. Он держал чёрный маркер у поцарапанной металлической изнанки нар своего соседа сверху по тюрьме для несовершеннолетних. Он только что написал «Шучу, парень!» и нарисовал треугольник с глазом.


End file.
